


Pale Moonlight

by Squirrllama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: "Have you ever dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" He asked her. Lucifer and Chloe are working at his penthouse on a case. When a bored Lucifer asks her a simple question. The answer leads to something more. Rated M for steamy pleasure.





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless Deckerstar smut  
  
---  
  
  
"Have you ever danced with the Devil in the pale moonlight?" He asked her with an air of curiosity. A smile spread across his handsome devilish face. His dark eyes sparkled in the low light of the penthouse.

"What?" She asked while looking up from the photos spread out across the coffee table. "Lucifer focus."

He chuckled. "Just a simple question, Detective." He brought his glass of whiskey to his lips and sipped still awaiting her answer.

She glared at him. Loose blond hair hung over her blue eyes. She shook her head. "No." She looked back down at the photos. He had insisted they work on this case at his penthouse. She was beginning to think that was a mistake. He was totally distracted. No help what so ever. She sensed him still staring at her. "What?"

"Do you?" He mused. That smug smile still spread upon his handsome face.

She shook her head. "No. Can we focus on the case?" She sighed loudly. Trying to air her annoyance at him. Her partner could be insufferable at times. He was constantly trying to get her into bed. Lately she had been letting her guard down around him. Despite how annoying he could be she found it difficult to be away from him. Still.

"Come on Detective. You may find you like it." He spoke in his British drawl. He took another sip of his whiskey. "It's been a trying day, love. Just one little dance. It may loosen you up a bit." He set his glass down and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Breathing another loud sigh, she stared at him. His smile really was hard to resist. He was giving her those large puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I will dance with you. Just make it quick."

Chuckling he rose to his six foot three height and took her hand. Gently he pulled up to a standing position and lead he to another part of the penthouse. He looked down at her silently and pulled her close to him. His strong arms keeping her tight against him. "You won't regret this. I promise." He said with a wicked grin. He snapped his fingers and music came from somewhere. The lights in the penthouse dimmed and moonlight streamed in almost on cue.

He placed is right hand on her hip then picked up a hand with his left and began to lead her around the penthouse. The whole time keeping his eyes entirely focused upon her. This most exquisite creature in all of creation. He could feel her release her inhibitions and eventually a smile worked its way onto her beautiful face. "There you go, darling. Let go. Follow the music." He leaned his cheek against hers and closed his eyes. His feet and hers keeping in perfect rhythm with the music. Soon everything else faded away as it became just them.

She couldn't believe that she had let him talk her into this. She didn't regret it. She felt free. His scent was enticing. Being in his strong arms brought a new sense of security. Then the song finished. And for a moment they stood caught up in each other. He leaned down close to her. Hi lips just a hair from hers. She waited for him to kiss her. She was too caught up to deny him.

"We should get back to work now." He whispered. He planted a simple kiss upon her cheek and then released his hold on her.

For a moment, she couldn't move. She couldn't think. That, was it? She sighed happily. Then noticed he was already sitting back down at the couches. How did he move so fast? Shaking her head, she walked slowly over and sat beside him. Her mind scrambled as she tried to concentrate on the photos before her. Her heart was still racing from that dance. From the way, he made her so utterly frustrated. But right now, all she could think of was kissing those lips of his.

_No. _She had to get to work. She picked up one of the photos and stared at it. Nothing. For the longest time, she just stared at it. Then she slammed it down in frustration. "You bastard." She growled and turned to her partner. He was looking at her with mild confusion. She leaned over towards him. His lips quirked into a smirk. She ran her hand along his chin stubble. Then she placed her lips upon his. They sat for what seemed forever before she pulled back. Their eyes locked.

"Detective?" He breathed out.

"Shut up." She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself closer to him and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her. Their kiss grew in passion. His hands worked their way into her hair and stroked the blonde strands. She pulled away for a moment for a breath of air. He then trailed kisses down her neck to her exposed shoulder. Her breathing quickened as she felt passion and fire she had never felt. He was right about being like heroin.

Her hands slid under his jacket. She helped him shrug it off. Then she climbed onto his lap and looked down at him. His brown eyes looking at her with an almost innocent look. She was probably making a mistake but now she didn't care. She wanted this crazy man. Leaning down she began to unbutton his shirt and finally just ripping his shirt open. Her hands tracing across his chiseled smooth chest. Her lips once again upon his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked between kisses.

"I said shut up." She ordered then she pulled her own top over her head and resumed kissing him. She moaned when she felt his hand gliding over her skin. She felt his hands run over her breasts. Ever so gentle he had managed to get her bra unhooked and off. She leaned back to allow him full access to her breasts. He placed his lips upon a nipple. She arched back and moaned again. She could feel his hardness growing.

"I think it is you who is like heroin." He breathed out before kissing her chest and then up her neck before finding her lips again. "And you are sure you want this?" His eyes were sincere and sweet.

"Yes Lucifer. Take me" She held his face in her hands. Her blue eyes peering into his. "Take all of me." She kissed him again.

His strong arms wrapped around her as he rose off the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom. Gently he placed her on the bed. She laid down on the silky sheets. Her eyes watching as he pulled off his pants. His bulge very prominent under his black boxers. She was craving him. She reached out and pulled him towards her. He hovered over top of her. Leaning down he kissed her again before a hand began to explore her body again. Sliding further down till he was feeling her through her panties. She moaned. Then he slid his hand down her panties and began to play with her clit. "Oh Lucifer." She called out. He merely smiled and then slipped off her panties. Trailing kisses down her body she arched at the sensation. He then had his tongue down there cause her to writhe with ecstasy. Then a finger was gently slid inside her. It worked in unison with his tongue. She began to have trouble catching her breath as tingles spread throughout her body. "Oh" She managed to say. Her hands ran through his curly black hair. His dark eyes looking up at her. Finally, she found her body reaching its peak and she cried out as her muscles spasm with the orgasm.

"There is more." He breathed out. His lips placing kisses on her stomach to her chest and finally her lips again. He lay against her for a moment. Taking in her exquisite beauty. She nodded in consent and with a gentle thrust his shaft was in her. She moaned loudly as he slid into her. His large size filling her perfectly. He made slow gentle thrusts at first. Loving every moment of being within her. She was everything he had ever wanted. Then he began to thrust harder and faster. Her hips rose to match his and soon the two of them were moving in unison.

He kissed her hard upon her lips as he thrust harder into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. His head rested into the crook of her shoulder. He moaned out himself as he felt her muscles constricting around him. He felt his own orgasm building. But he wanted more and more of this woman under him.

Her hands slid up and down his back. Her nails digging into the skin. She was careful to avoid the scars. But instead dug into his shoulders. She moaned out as she felt her body spasming again in orgasm. Then with one final thrust he too was spent. For a moment, he lay against her panting. They both lost in their own pleasure.

He looked down at her with is dark eyes. Taking in her beauty. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Then leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "That was exquisite." He smiled against her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her heart was still pounding. She was still feeling the tingles within her body. She could go for more.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you suppose we should get back to work on this case?"

She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. Her other hand tracing up and down his chest. She admired his smooth skin. How perfectly formed his muscles were? Nothing out of place. No scars. He was like a god. She laid her head against his chest and heard his heart beating. There was no way this man was the Devil. "Oh, we should. Shouldn't we." She replied. She watched his chest move up in down as he breathed in and out. She really didn't want to work on the case now. She wanted more of him. In a quick movement, she climbed onto him. Her hips straddling his. Her eyes looking down as her hands were placed on his chest. Her blonde hair hanging down.

He reached up and gently played with her breasts. "Is that your way of saying you want more?"

Chuckling she nodded. "I want to dance with the Devil in the pale moonlight." She smiled and then leaned down to kiss his smooth lips. "Dance with me Lucifer." She whispered against his ear.

"Yes darling."


End file.
